fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
GGPC01
is the first episode of the series Go! Gamers Pretty Cure. This episode focused on Yoshida Momoko returning to her school and meeting with Luma, and the main event is Momoko becoming Cure Mushroom. The episode title is originally "Primeira Fase: Cure Mushroom" (First Phase: Cure Mushroom) while in English dub is "The begin of a dream". Summary Momoko was playing her videogames at 10 p.m and her mother, very angry with her, turn off the videogame and says for her go to sleep. At the next day, Momoko meeting with Asuka Eri, Hayato Ayame and Kaminari Ki. After pass half-hour playing, Ayame tells their go to class, because is the class time. During the class, Momoko was looking at the window, and she saw a shooting star, when she goes to tells her friends, they says that Momoko should be crazy and asks what she was playing, Momoko smile and lies saying she should be crazy. She lies down her head on the table and states that she saw a shooting star. She returns to her home and Umeko asks if Momoko want to play with her, Momoko says no and goes to her room. Momoko saw her action figure broken, and angry with Umeko, she goes to complain to her mother. Aiko (her mother) "stay on Umeko's side" and Momoko pick up her videogame and goes to the mall. Going to Umeko's POV, after Momoko go to the mall, she go to a park located towards the mall. Umeko was crying and a purple girl appears and asks why she was crying, Umeko answer saying it's because her sister fight with her, the purple girl transform her on a monster known as 'Muchitsujo'. After pass sometime playing, Momoko see a lot of peoples running away of a monster with a purple girl up it. A little girl accidentally stumbled, the purple girl ordered the monster to ignore the girl and step on her just for fun, but when the monster would follow the order Momoko protect the girl and a star-like fairy appears protecting them both. Don't understanding nothing, Luma decide to give to Momoko a GamePact, then, transforming her into Cure Mushroom and fought against the purple girl's Muchtsujo. It was hard, but she managed to defeat it by using her fire powers. After the monster was defeated, it turns into a card before it became ashes. Cure Mushrooms asks the purple girl's name, she answer and disappeared. After this adventure, at the end of the day, Momoko was talking with Luma, mainly asks about Pretty Cures. At the end of this episode, a mystery yellow Pretty Cure appears. Characters Pretty Cures *'Cure Thunder' *'Yoshida Momoko / Cure Mushroom' Mascots *'Luma' Villans *'Pussy' *'Muchitsujo' Others *'Asuka Eri' *'Hayato Ayame' *'Kaminari Ki' *'Rina-sensei' Major Events *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure season starts. *Momoko, Eri, Ayame and Ki makes her first appearance. *Momoko turns into Cure Mushroom to the first time. *Gáster, Pussy and Muchitsujo makes his first appearances. *Mushroom perform to the first time the attack Fire Shoot. Gallery Category:GGPC Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Akimichi Lydia Category:Minazuki Erika Category:Episodes